1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with heat sink function.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors with conductive elements in a matrix arrangement are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Such high density electrical connectors are widely used in internal connecting systems of servers, routers and the like devices requiring high speed data processing and communication.
One interface of the high density electrical connectors known in the art is infiniband, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,086. Such an infiniband connector comprises a base member, a cover, a connector module having a plurality of terminals thereon, and an interface locating at an end of the base member. The connector module is enclosed in a room which is formed by the base member and the cover. The interface comprises a metallic shielding shroud encircling a plurality of conductive terminals therein for shielding electrical termination from external electromagnetic interference. The configuration of the shielding shroud is defined by upper and lower elongated shielding walls extending forwardly from the connector, and two oppositely angled end walls which form a substantially trapezoidal shape. The trapezoidal shape provides a polarizing feature for preventing mismating. For the development of the connector, more and more connectors need an IC module build in the connector. However, the IC module will produce heat in working process, and the heat is difficult to sink because the connector module is covered by the cover and the base member and the cover doesn't directly touch to the connector module.
Hence, an electrical connector having a die cast cover with heat sink function is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.